


Snow in Camelot

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Series: Becca's 12 Days of Holiday Ficlets [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snow Angels, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the snow that was bothering Merlin, it was the fact that Arthur was in a surprisingly cheery mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 5 of my Holiday ficlets on Tumblr! Enjoy!

It was snowing in Camelot. That was actually a normal thing, now that Merlin thought about it, even if it did come around a bit earlier this year than the last. The winter season had started a bit early actually, so it made sense that there was snow today. So, it wasn’t the early snowfall that had Merlin on edge. There was something off about today, but for most of the morning, the young wizard couldn’t quite bit his finger on it.  And it didn’t hit Merlin until he was busy wiping down the table after Arthur’s lunch. The Prince was whistling. And he was tapping his foot along to whatever silly tune he was humming while he read over his speech for the upcoming winter celebration.

 

Merlin blinked as he cleaned, listening to the sounds for a few more minutes, until Arthur glanced up from his parchment to find Merlin staring. Merlin swallowed and quickly ducked his head, busying himself with his washcloth.

 

“Something the matter Merlin?” Arthur asked.

 

“No,” Merlin said with a quick shake of his head. “Just…you seem to be in a pleasant mood this morning.” He added. Arthur actually smirked and set down his speech.

 

“I am,” Arthur admitted. “It’s beautiful today.”

 

“It’s snowing.” Merlin murmured, glancing at the window.

 

“It does that Merlin,” Arthur said slowly with a nod of agreement. “Every winter it snows, because that what happens when it gets cold in Camelot.” Merlin pursued his lips as he realized Arthur was mocking his intelligence. Again. “Fetch me my coat,” Arthur commanded. “And you might want to put on something warm yourself.”

 

“You’re planning on going outside in this weather?” Merlin wondered, but he walked towards the wardrobe anyway. 

 

“Oh it’s not so bad.” Arthur sighed. “Plus, there’s an annual tradition that has to be upheld, otherwise it spells bad luck for the winter celebration. You’re going to help me this year.”

 

Merlin held the coat out for Arthur, frowning as he thought of the reasoning for going out in the snow. An annual tradition? Bad luck for the winter celebration? Had they done something like this last year too? Merlin couldn’t remember. He handed Arthur his gloves while the prince laced up his boots, reaching behind the door for his own thick coat and his scarf.

 

Out in the courtyard, the snow had lessened to a light flurry that dusted Merlin’s hair and melted against his ears. It was cold, and he shivered as bit as he followed Arthur dutifully down the stairs. Arthur took a good look around, both at the castle, and at the ground, shifted a few steps over and nodded in satisfaction.

 

“Lay down right here.” Arthur told him.

 

“What? In the snow? I’ll freeze.” Merlin gapped, his mouth falling open slightly.

 

“The quicker we do this, the quicker we can get back inside,” Arthur offered. “So come on, right there.” Arthur said, pointing at the snow again. There was serious smile on his face, and Merlin huffed a breath, which puffed into a white cloud as he fell back into the snow. Cold. So very cold.

 

“Now what?” Merlin asked as he shivered.

 

“Reach your arms out like this,” Arthur gestured by tossing his arms out to his side and he waved them twice. Merlin followed the movement, brushing the snow away from his body. “Good. Same thing with your legs.” Arthur added.

 

“You’ve got to be joking.” Merlin muttered.

 

“It’s part of the tradtion Merlin.” Arthur emphasized. “Come on now.”

 

Merlin groaned but followed the instructions, though he felt ridiculous along with being cold in the snow. He heard footsteps crunching as they came towards them, and Merlin turned his head to see Gwen, hood on a very warm-looking coat drawn over her head and a basket of probably food in her arms.

 

“Merlin…you’re a bit old to be making snow angels don’t you think?” Gwen asked.

 

“To do—what? Um, Arthur said—”

 

But Arthur was laughing into his mitten, trying to keep a strange face as Merlin realized he was still waving his arms and his legs.

 

“You said it was a tradition!” Merlin gapped, sitting up quickly. This had been a joke this entire time, and now Arthur was laughing outright.

 

“It is,” Arthur admitted. “Stopped doing it years ago though, I admit, you make a lovely snow angel.”

 

Gwen was even giggling at his side while Merlin stood and shook the snow out of his hair and his clothes. “Oh let’s go inside before he catches a cold.” Gwen suggested and Arthur nodded in agreement. Merlin followed a few steps before turning back to see the design he’d made in the snow. He scoffed, smiling despite himself because Arthur was right…it was a pretty good snow angel.


End file.
